Portable hand held radio communication devices are in widespread use, and are utilized for a variety of communication services such as cellular telephone interconnect and dispatch service. These devices are capable of performing the desired communications activity, but often some users of the devices have a need to extend the capabilities of the communication device. For example, a user may desire to connect an external speaker and/or microphone such as a headset, or the user may desire to use the communication device as a wireless modem. Since the needs of users varies substantially, it would not be beneficial to include the functionality for such additional uses in the device itself; this would make the device too costly and too large. Rather, accessories are designed to couple with the communication device to provide the desired functionality. The use of accessories provides the general user with the smallest, lowest priced communication device, and the ability to select only those accessories necessary to provide any desired additional functionality. Unfortunately, many accessories are designed as afterthoughts by non-original equipment manufacturers, and are awkward, bulky, and difficult to use. Frequently accessories require the manipulation of multiple latches, buttons, and so on. Therefore, there is a need for an accessory connector that is easy to use, and provides the additional functionality desired by the user.